I Was Once Blind
by inukagome15
Summary: Part 10 of "The Last Archangel" series. ...but now I see. Gabriel follows through on a promise made, and certain individuals worry (or take offense).


**This is like...a three-way crossover between Supernatural, the Avengers, and Daredevil. And the last two aren't even technically a crossover because they're in the same universe.**

 **In any case, remember Gabriel's promise to Matt in Not What He Seems? This is that story dealing with Matt's decision. I've never written from the POV of a blind character before, even one with enhanced senses. I did a little research before starting this, and one thing I learned was that it's definitely possible for someone like Matt to relearn how to see again, but there are going to be difficulties interpreting facial expressions and also telling where people are looking exactly. It's easier because Matt was able to see before, but his brain rewired and grew new connections to deal with his enhanced senses, which changes things, too.**

 **On another note, I'm offering commissions! Details are on my tumblr through a link at the top. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this! :D**

 **Summary:**...but now I see. Gabriel follows through on a promise made, and certain individuals worry (or take offense).

* * *

 **I Was Once Blind**

* * *

The card that Gabriel had given him rested on the table by his bed, propped up by the alarm clock. He'd already run his fingers over the Braille bumps countless times until the number and name were memorized and all he had to do was pick up the phone and tell him what he'd decided.

But…

Matt resisted the urge to touch the card again, hands curling into loose fists on his thighs. He had to talk to Foggy first, let him know what he was considering.

There was no chance that Foggy would believe him about who Gabriel was, but Matt had to at least tell him what was going on, what would happen. After the disaster of his identity as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen being outed to Foggy, they'd come to an agreement not to hide anything else.

If Matt showed up at the office able to _see_ and hadn't told Foggy…that wouldn't go well.

He tapped the alarm clock, listening to the time. Foggy wouldn't be pleased to be woken up at one in the morning, not for something like this.

It was one of the most important things that had ever been offered to Matt, but it could wait until the morning and he'd talked to Foggy. Regardless of what Foggy said, Matt would call Gabriel and give him his decision.

It would just be nice to have Foggy's approval.

* * *

In the light of the morning, it was difficult for Matt to believe what he'd been offered yesterday – who he'd _met_. But the card was still on the table, and Matt still remembered the blinding light that had seared his eyes.

And his decision hadn't changed.

Matt was the first one in the office, too anxious to wait around in his apartment. Karen arrived shortly after him, greeting him cheerfully and offering him a cup of her barely palatable coffee, which Matt accepted so that he had something warm to hold.

When Foggy came in thirty minutes later, his reassuring heartbeat and scent reaching Matt's senses before the sound of his footsteps, Matt had to force himself to stay still at his desk until Foggy was actually in the office. The moment Foggy opened the door and wished Karen an exuberant good morning, Matt was on his feet and at the doorway.

"Foggy."

"Matt!" Foggy sounded slightly surprised. "You're looking…flushed. Anything we should know?"

"No, uh…" Matt fidgeted, then put his hands on his hips. "There's something I need to tell you."

Foggy shifted, his heart skipping a beat before steadying. "Ah. Here, or…?"

"What's going on?" Karen's voice was forcefully even, but there was no hiding the way her heartbeat picked up the pace.

"It's nothing bad," Matt assured them.

"Then tell us! Don't keep us in suspense, man," Foggy said, sounding nervous.

"It's…uh…" Matt rubbed his mouth, fingers brushing over rough stubble. Karen should know this, too. "A procedure," he settled on eventually, taking a calming breath. "Something that – that'll give me back my sight."

The only reaction from the other two was their breathing: Foggy's stopped, while Karen inhaled sharply.

"Really?" Karen stood up, stepping around the desk. "That's – that's amazing! When did you hear about this? What will it do?"

"I heard about it recently," Matt answered, most of his focus on Foggy, who had fortunately started breathing again. "It's… The end result is that I'll be able to see again."

"How recently?" Foggy's voice was unnervingly even.

Swallowing, Matt edged around the truth. "I got the confirmation yesterday. I didn't want to say anything, not until I was sure."

"Yesterday? During the bombings?" Foggy's briefcase hit the floor with a light thump, his arm going up in a haze of heat and displaced air to run through his hair. "I'm amazed anything got through in that." His laugh sounded forced.

"Phone lines were intact," Matt said, shrugging. "But I couldn't get through to you guys, and I wanted to do this in person." That much, at least, was the truth. "And…" He exhaled shakily, grinning disbelievingly. "I needed to wrap my head around it, too."

Matt could hear the tension leaving Foggy's muscles and the way his lungs contracted, along with the rush of air as he exhaled.

"I get that, buddy." Foggy stepped closer to him, hand thumping reassuringly against Matt's shoulder. "So what are the details? What can we expect? Risk factors? And – I hate to ask this – but does your insurance cover it?" There was a light snort after he said the last bit.

"That is a good question," Karen said, sounding like she was grinning.

"I was told not to worry about it," Matt said. "And no risk factors, insofar as I was informed. Aside from readjusting to being able to see again." He still had no idea how it would affect his other activities, but he trusted he'd figure it out. "As for the procedure itself, I wasn't given a lot of details, since it's…experimental."

"Really?" Foggy moved away from him, pacing to the other side of the room before stopping and turning. "That sounds shady."

"Foggy—"

Foggy threw up his hands. "I hate to say it! But it does! An experimental medical procedure to give back your sight that doesn't have _any_ risk factors? And no worrying about insurance costs? Are you sure it's good?"

"Yes." Matt kept the irritation out of his voice. It wasn't like Foggy knew who Matt had met yesterday, what it meant. It wasn't like he'd _believe_ him. "I'm positive. Besides, it's covered under the settlement with the company that did this." He gestured up at his face. "They're covering the costs."

Foggy made a disgruntled noise. "Well…I hope they know that we will sue their asses if this turns out badly. I'm just saying!" he added in response to Karen's huff of laughter.

Matt laughed despite himself, unable to resist grinning. "Thanks, Foggy. But that won't be necessary."

"Maybe it will be!" Foggy pointed at Matt's face. "I've got your back."

" _We've_ got your back," Karen said. "Do you have a date set?"

"Not yet." Matt dropped his hand to his pockets, pulling his phone out. "I wanted to tell you first, but…I'll make the call now."

Stepping back into his office, Matt closed the door, dialing the number that he'd memorized by now. It rang three times before it was picked up with a cheerful sounding " _Yo, Devil, what can I do for you?_ "

"I…" Matt's mouth went dry, his throat thick. Swallowing didn't help and neither did licking his lips. After a few breathless seconds, he managed to force out, "The offer you made yesterday…is it…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

There was no sign of pity or condescension in Gabriel's voice. " _Still open?_ "

"Yes."

" _You've made your decision, then?_ "

"Yes, I…" Matt swallowed again, pressing his head back against the doorframe. "I want to do it."

" _All right._ " The words were brusque, professional, exactly what Matt needed to hear. " _When do you want to do it?_ "

"When—?" Matt had expected a date or something, not this open offer. And he – he didn't _know_. The option of being able to see again – now that he could plan it – was suddenly terrifying to conceive.

" _Hey…_ " Gabriel's voice had turned soft. " _There's no rush on this, okay? We'll do this when you're ready, even if it's in the middle of the night. It could be today if you'd like it, six months from now, or even in five years. Like I said yesterday, there's no time limit._ "

Matt's fingers tightened on the phone. "Today," he blurted out, heart thundering in his ears. "Can you—" He broke off, voice too thick. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Can you do today?"

Gabriel hummed slightly, a crinkling noise that sounded like something being unwrapped nearly drowning out the noise. " _Yep. What time? Could do it now if you'd like, but it might be better when it's dark._ "

"Eight," Matt said before he could rethink it. "My apartment. Gadreel knows where it is."

With another hum, this one of acknowledgment, Gabriel said, " _We'll be there._ "

Before Matt could hang up, Gabriel said softly, " _And, Matt? It'll be all right._ "

Chin dropping, Matt managed a raspy "Thanks," disconnecting the call immediately afterwards.

Phone dropping to his side, Matt closed his eyes and breathed.

Karen and Foggy were talking in the other room, Karen noticeably more excited than Foggy about the "medical procedure." Matt could practically hear Foggy's distrust and worry, which could be lain directly at Matt's doorstep for his behavior.

Pulling in a few more breaths, Matt pushed himself off the door, straightening his tie and making himself relax. Then, with one last breath, he opened the door and stepped through.

"Matt!" Foggy jumped, sounding intensely guilty. "So that—"

"That was quick!" Karen said. "Did you get a date?"

"Yeah…" Matt's fingers tightened on the doorknob. "Today."

There was a stunned silence, both Foggy and Karen absolutely motionless.

"T- _today_?" Karen sounded disbelieving.

Foggy didn't say anything, but his teeth ground together in a way that had Matt wanting to wince.

"Today," Matt confirmed, nodding. "I—"

"Matt, can I talk with you?" Foggy didn't wait for an answer, grabbing him by the arm and hauling him back into his office, shutting the door between them and Karen with a decisive _click_. "Dude, what the _hell_?"

Matt bit back an inappropriate laugh at the wording. "Foggy, it's okay."

"This has something to do with you being Daredevil, doesn't it?" Foggy accused him. "It was someone from yesterday, wasn't it? Who was it?"

"Foggy, it's _fine_ ," Matt repeated. "I promise. It's just…you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"But I'm expected to believe that an experimental medical procedure is going to magically give you your eyesight back after twenty years of doctors saying, 'Nope, can't do it.'"

"It's not magic," Matt said, though it may as well have been. "Look…you can be there if you want."

That seemed to pull Foggy up short. "You mean that?"

"Yes." Matt reached up to clasp Foggy by the wrist, feeling his friend's fingers loosen their grip on Matt's arm. "It's not dangerous, Foggy." Gabriel undoubtedly was, but Matt didn't think anything would be happening tonight.

"Okay." Foggy nodded decisively, pulling away from Matt. "But it's not fair to Karen."

And Matt could—

Karen was running slightly hotter than usual, most of the heat in her face. Her heart was fast, beating in a familiar way that Matt knew signaled she was upset. Then there was the way she was ruffling through papers and slamming drawers.

"You're right," Matt said finally.

Foggy…was flabbergasted. "I'm _right_? I mean…of course I'm right." He nodded briskly. "So, what are you doing about it?"

Instead of answering, Matt opened the door again and stepped through to face her. "Karen, would you like to come with?"

Karen's breath stuttered. "To the…?"

"Yes." Matt offered her a smile. "He's coming by my apartment later."

Matt had no idea what expression Karen was making now, but a second later Foggy filled him in by saying, "She's raising her eyebrows." Then, "Wait, your _apartment_?"

"It's fine," Matt said, feeling just a bit like a broken record. "Do you want to come?"

There wasn't even the slightest hesitation as Karen answered. " _Yes_."

Behind him, Foggy was shaking his head and muttering about bringing his baseball bat to be sure that they wouldn't try anything funny.

Matt wasn't entirely sure what a baseball bat would do to an archangel, but he had to admit he was a little curious to find out.

* * *

"This seems sketchy," Karen said hours later, fingers tapping on her water glass. "What kind of doctors make house calls at eight at night?"

"The kind that are sketchy," Foggy said.

Matt didn't have to see to know that Foggy was glaring at him disapprovingly. "It'll be fine," he said. He'd lost count of how many times he'd said it.

"I'm sure," Foggy said. "I reserve the right to stamp 'I told you so' in Braille all over our office the moment this falls through."

"It's not going to fall through." Matt took a breath, hands pressing against the smooth material of his countertops. "What time is it?"

Foggy moved to check his watch, hand falling back to his side as he answered, "Five minutes to eight. You're totally nervous, aren't you?"

Five minutes?

Matt had been too busy trying to assuage Foggy's and Karen's concerns to really freak out about what was going to happen at eight. Now that it was practically looming in the next room he had no idea what he was supposed to do when Gabriel got here.

"I'm good," Matt said instead, grateful for his glasses. A second later he realized that he probably wouldn't need them anymore.

That was just…bizarre.

"No, my man." Foggy stood directly opposite Matt, amusement clear in his tone. "You have that look on your face that means you're two seconds away from hitting the toilet. You don't have to do this, you know? Give it some time—"

"If I give it some time, I might not do this," Matt interrupted him. He turned his head, trying to see if he could hear Gabriel coming. "It might not be real."

"For all you know these could be ax-murderers, Matt," Foggy said. " _Ax-murderers_. They're just preying on the innocent and pure and drawing them in with things they want."

"Gabriel isn't an ax-murderer," Matt said before he could stop himself.

Karen twisted around from her seat on the couch. "Gabriel?"

As if summoned by the name, there was a knock on the door. Matt froze, breath stalling in his throat. He hadn't even heard footsteps, but now that he was listening, he could hear two steady heartbeats. They smelled almost the same, but one was layered with a tinge of metal, candy, and something like electricity.

"They're on time," Karen noted, her heartbeat giving away her nervousness.

"That they are," Foggy muttered.

Matt looked in Foggy's direction, reassured himself with the heat signature, scent, and sounds of his best friend, then went to the door.

"Heyyy," Gabriel said once the door was open, sounding like he was grinning broadly. "I'd say long time no see, but that'd just be crass."

"You saw me yesterday," Matt said, fingers clenching on the door.

"Is that _Tony Stark_?" Foggy was at Matt's side, hand on his shoulder.

There was a _thunk_ as Karen put her glass down. "You're kidding me."

Gabriel didn't sound at all surprised at having two other people present. "Hi. Mind if we come in?"

Matt restrained himself from taking another breath that he didn't need, inclining his head and stepping back to make room for Gabriel and Gadreel.

"Oh my God," Karen whispered, couch squeaking under her.

Eyes closing, Matt shut the door. There was no reaction from the angels as to the casual blasphemy, and when they didn't say anything either, he let the tension seep out.

"You know, it makes a lot more sense now," Foggy said after a moment. "Who else would be totally up for scheduling a skeevy appointment at night in an apartment?"

"Foggy," Matt sighed.

"You've got good friends," Gabriel said, approving. He turned slightly to face Foggy. "You know who I am. This is Gadreel."

There was a short pause before Foggy said, "Wait, I know you!"

"You are known as Foggy, yes?" Gadreel asked, head tilting to the side.

"You were the creepy one! Well, the other guy was also creepy, but you didn't say anything at all until the end."

Horror streaked through Matt, and he opened his mouth to apologize, to do anything but piss the _angels_ off—

"You are a bit on the creepy side," Gabriel said, derailing Matt entirely.

There was no reaction from Gadreel other than his head turning slightly. "How is that creepy? There was no creeping involved."

"Creepy as in spooky or weird, bro." Gabriel clapped Gadreel on the shoulder, then turned to a bewildered Matt. "So, did you want to do this here?"

"Wait," Karen cut in, standing now. "How does Foggy know him? How does _Matt_ know you? And how are you even planning on doing this? You don't have any bags or any medical instruments!"

"I ran into Matt the other day," Gabriel said, footsteps light as he approached Karen. "As for Gadreel…" He sounded amused now.

"I pulled him out of a river," Gadreel said before Matt could stop him.

"When did you fall into a river?" Karen demanded.

"Uh…" Matt glanced at Foggy.

"No. _No_." Foggy put his hands up. "This is on you."

"What?" Karen's blood was pounding beneath her skin, her body flaring with warmth. "What are you not telling me?"

"Karen…I…" Matt put his hands up, realized he didn't have anything to do with them, then set them on his hips. "Uh… There's…" He _hated_ being at a loss for words, and no one else was speaking, even Gabriel and Gadreel waiting on him patiently.

"I fell out a window," Matt said finally, settling on the easiest approximation of the truth.

Karen's voice was flat as she repeated, "You fell out a window."

"And into the river." Matt ran a hand through his hair.

" _Why_ did you fall out a window?" Karen sounded utterly unimpressed with Matt's life choices.

"It was more like you flung yourself out," Gabriel murmured under his breath, jacket rustling as he shifted.

"Because…Fisk was there," Matt said slowly, "and they had guns."

Foggy's breathing picked up slightly, but there was no other reaction from him. Karen had stopped, and Matt had the feeling she was staring at him.

Eventually, Karen said flatly, "Guns? What were you doing that they had _guns_ , Matt? And Fisk?"

Matt wet his lips, trying desperately to think of something to say that didn't involve digging this hole any deeper. He didn't want to tell her what had happened before that – that he'd been bleeding out and had no idea what he was going to do until Gadreel hauled him out and unexpectedly healed him.

"I'm Daredevil," Matt managed after another stilted pause. "The – the Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

There was shocked silence from Karen, her heart skipping several beats.

Then, abruptly, the silence was shattered by the sound of a wrapper being opened, and the scent of processed chocolate filled the air.

"Gabriel." Gadreel sounded pained.

"What?" The word was slightly muffled, but there was no hiding the faux-innocent tone. "Want some?"

Gadreel sighed long-sufferingly. "No."

Karen shook her head. "You – _how_? Wait…so you _haven't_ been running into doorframes and tripping over cats!"

"My senses," Matt said, finding this explanation easier now that he had given it two other times. "They're enhanced. They let me 'see' in a sense."

"And hopefully you'll be able to _actually_ see soon," Gabriel continued cheerfully, loudly bunching the wrapper into a ball. The smell of chocolate disappeared practically immediately. "Or have you changed your mind?"

" _No_ ," Matt blurted.

"Okay, then—"

"Hold up!" Foggy stepped in front of Matt. "I don't care if you _are_ Tony Stark, you can't just waltz in here without anything in hand and then just do something that's supposed to give Matt his sight back."

"To be fair, Matt didn't really believe me either," Gabriel said, shrugging. "But it's not a lie. We can do it."

Matt frowned. "We?"

"You know who Gadreel is," Gabriel said, hand coming to rest on Gadreel's shoulder. "He'll handle the heavy lifting." There was a self-deprecating tone in his voice that had Matt off guard.

"Meaning what?" Foggy demanded suspiciously.

"We'll take care of it," was all Gabriel said. He half-turned, stepping past the couch and next to the table.

"Where do you want me?" Matt asked before Foggy could say anything else.

"Couch?" Gabriel waved to the couch. "But, man, that billboard?" He walked over to the windows. "That has to go."

A split-second later and the apartment was suddenly a lot quieter than it had been before.

"What the _fuck_?" Foggy gripped hold of Matt's arm, holding him back from going to the couch.

"Can't have too much light at the moment," Gabriel said cheerfully. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that was violating several dozen regulations."

"You – you're a mutant?" Karen's voice was quiet, her breath short.

"If that makes you comfortable." Gabriel sounded nothing but amused. "C'mon, Matt."

After some token resistance, Foggy let Matt go, making a grumbling noise under his breath. He did do something with his fingers that went from his face in the general direction of Gabriel, though all Gabriel did was snort.

"Take a seat!" Gabriel stepped aside to make more room for Matt, brushing against Karen as he did. She quickly pulled away, heart speeding up. "Make yourself comfortable."

Lowering himself to the couch, nerves had his stomach twisting up into knots. "Is this going to hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"Nope." Gabriel's fingers drifted over his forehead before resting at the bridge of his glasses. "Mind if I take these off?"

Matt shook his head in answer, the glasses disappearing without any further notice.

"I'd advise keeping your eyes closed for now," Gabriel said conversationally, shuffling a few inches to the side for Gadreel. Matt inadvertently inhaled that scent of _other_ clinging to the beings in front of him, eyes closing.

Foggy and Karen banded together five feet away, both of them radiating nervousness.

"You guys are just hovering there?" Foggy bit out, breath coming a bit too fast.

Two fingers rested against Matt's forehead, smelling of Gadreel.

Matt wasn't entirely sure what he expected, but he did register the sensation of something… _warm_ sweeping through him. It was that same sensation he'd felt after Gadreel had hauled him out of the river and healed his wounds, and this time it was localized in his head.

The – the blackness in his eyes didn't seem quite so absolute anymore. Matt pulled in a shaky breath, another lungful of the angels' scent, then promptly found his eyes covered by Gabriel's hand.

"Slowly," Gabriel murmured. "Tell us what's going on."

Swallowing, Matt waited until the hand was gone before trying to open his eyes again, this time more slowly than he'd been going to before.

There was…the floor. Matt recognized it because his feet were on it. Then two pairs of feet attached to legs that…

He craned his head back, blinking as he saw two unfamiliar faces – the first faces he had seen since he was nine. He blinked again, trying to piece them together, register what he was seeing.

"Matt," the face with Gabriel's voice said, tone gently chiding.

"I…" Matt's throat worked, eyes shutting to block out the suddenly too-vibrant world. There hadn't even been any colors, just…muted blacks and grays. It was too much.

"What's going on?" Foggy sounded panicked.

"A little thing with his brain," Gabriel said, fingers going through Matt's hair.

There was a jolt, something far too hot fizzling through him, and then Gadreel said sharply, " _Gabriel_."

The hand was snatched back, the uncomfortable heat disappearing with it, and Matt's brain felt vaguely like it had been sitting in soup.

Gabriel exhaled sharply but didn't say anything, head tilting back slightly. "You've got it?" he asked tightly.

In lieu of an answer, Gadreel touched his fingers to Matt's head again. There was a pleasant warmth again, something sinking into his brain and leaving him fuzzy, and then it was gone.

"Try it again," Gabriel said quietly.

Matt pulled in a breath, opening his eyes a moment later. The colors hadn't changed, but it was almost…easier to register what he was seeing. It wasn't as overwhelming as it was before, like drowning under a wave of images that he had no ability to comprehend anymore. He could _see_ now, see and comprehend what it was.

Leaning forward, Matt tried to push Gabriel aside, meeting iron resistance for a second before it dissolved and Gabriel shifted, allowing him to see—

Foggy.

Foggy's face was doing something funny, something Matt didn't recognize, but he could tell that he was worried and scared. Karen was also scared, but her face didn't look the same as Foggy's.

"Matt?" Foggy's voice wavered slightly.

Matt clutched his fingers in the soft fabric of the jacket that he realized he'd never let go of, though Gabriel didn't seem to be complaining. "I…I can see you," he managed, something in his throat. "Foggy…I can _see_ you."

Foggy stared at him for a long moment, heart doing a funny stuttering beat. "Just like that? You touched your fingers to his head and it's fixed?"

"Not entirely," Gabriel said noncommittally. "It's going to take him some time to get used to using sight again. Gadreel did what he could with rewiring some brain connections, but he'll have to relearn the rest on his own. But for the most part?" He shrugged, his shoulders lifting up and down in a fascinating display that had Matt riveted. "Yeah, it's done. Eyes working."

"How?" There was heat in Karen's face, and her cheeks were turning a different color in splotches. "There aren't any mutants that do that."

"Ehhh, I don't know about that." Gabriel sounded amused, and when Matt looked his mouth was a bit too wide in what Matt vaguely recalled could have been a smile. "There probably are some who could manage it, but it's iffy."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Karen." Matt _looked_ at her, eyes fixed on her face. It was rather bizarre that he could do so now. "It's okay. He's good."

"For a given value of good," Gabriel mused, clothes rustling as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Please stop trying to antagonize them," Gadreel said, sighing.

Matt was still holding onto Gabriel's jacket; he was holding onto an _angel's jacket_. He let go as if burned.

Gabriel dropped his head, face turned to Matt, his mouth stretching again. "You're good, kid."

There was a weight behind the words, as if Gabriel wasn't just referring to Matt's potential faux pas but rather his character in general.

"Wait, you called him Gabriel," Foggy said, seeming to look at Matt but not talking to him. "So he isn't—"

"Nah, I'm Tony," Gabriel said easily. "But that's my name, too."

"The others won't be happy about this," Gadreel warned him.

"Psh, what – are they going to put me in time out? It's my identity."

"Meaning what?" Foggy ground out, frustrated. "Is that like a codename or something?"

"Or something," Gabriel snorted, that inhuman scent around him sharpening. "No, it's my name. They're both my names. And I'll trust you to keep that to yourself."

"Or what?" Karen sounded defensive.

With a twist, Matt remembered what Gabriel had told him about being the trickster and what that meant. "Don't hurt them," he blurted out, unthinkingly grabbing hold of Gabriel's jacket again.

Gabriel stilled, hand dropping to Matt's, skin so very warm. "I wasn't going to."

"We're lawyers, you know," Foggy said. "If you'd done anything, we would've sued you." There was a slight quiver under the words.

"I'm sure," Gabriel assured him, sounding far too amused.

But nothing would stick to him. Matt was very sure of that.

"But it'd be better if you do stay quiet on this," Gabriel continued conversationally. "If word gets out…" He shrugged. "I don't know if there are others who're aware, but it could get problematic."

Foggy's answer was snide. "Because others know who you are?"

"Dangerous, more like." Gabriel turned towards Matt, crouching until they were on the same level. "I'll drop by later to do a checkup, but you should call if something's up. On the incredibly unlikely chance that I'm unavailable, Gadreel will drop by." He patted Matt's shoulder, squeezing lightly. His mouth stretched, white glinting. "Have fun, kiddo."

Without another word, both angels vanished in an audible flutter of wings that had the papers on the table moving.

The sudden absence of their warmth and scent had Matt mentally floundering, and he shut his eyes, closing out the world of sight and sinking back into familiar darkness.

"Oh my God," Foggy whispered, and Matt restrained an inappropriate giggle. "What the _fuck_."

Karen approached Matt cautiously. "You _know_ them?"

Sighing, Matt dropped his head into his hands. "Gabriel – Tony – I met two days ago. He's…Iron Man."

"I _knew_ it," Foggy hissed.

"We guessed, Foggy," Matt said. "Gadreel…I met before."

"So have I," Foggy said darkly. "And several other weirdos."

"Foggy…" Matt sighed, lifting his head up and opening his eyes. It took a moment before the images solidified into something he could identify, and he looked Foggy in the face. "Please don't piss off the angels."

Foggy's breath stuttered while Karen's picked up.

"Angels?" Foggy sat down with a thump on the couch. "What do you mean _angels_?"

"Gabriel and Gadreel," Matt said, eyes dropping to his hands. "They're angels. Well…Gabriel's an archangel."

"But he's Tony Stark," Karen said, dumbfounded.

Matt shrugged, not really sure how to explain it. "Angel," he offered finally.

"Oh my God," Karen breathed, echoing Foggy's earlier words. "Or maybe not that," she added hastily, hand coming up to her face.

No one said anything for several moments, and it wasn't until Foggy spoke again that Matt realized he'd let his eyes fall shut.

"But…you can see again?" Foggy sounded tentative. "You really can?"

Matt lifted his head, eyes meeting Foggy's dead on. Foggy's hair was longer than Matt had anticipated, but his eyes were just as kind as Matt had envisioned. "Yes. I can see."

Foggy's mouth did a funny movement that wasn't quite like the smiles Matt remembered. "Good."

And it was. He couldn't wait to see the sky again.

* * *

It was several days before Matt felt comfortable enough to walk the streets of the city. Foggy had spent most of his time with Matt to make sure that Matt didn't accidentally walk into a doorframe while he was distracted with the color of the fridge or something. (Matt had tripped over the table _once_ while trying to figure out what that expression on Foggy's face was, and the couch had been right there.)

But now Matt was outside and it was… _so colorful_.

And busy.

Within five minutes of maneuvering the streets, Matt closed his eyes behind his glasses and let his other senses and cane work. It was too much information, too much for his brain to process.

Almost without thinking, his feet carried him to the church. Once Matt realized where he was, he sat down on the bench in front of the building and simply let himself be. After recollecting himself, he took his glasses off and opened his eyes, looking up to the blue sky.

It was a color he had never forgotten and one that he'd always wished to see again. And now he could. Whenever he wanted.

He now also knew that Foggy's eyes weren't any singular color but that weird blend people called hazel, green mixed with brown. Foggy had told him after Matt finally asked him and also said that Karen's were blue, just like the sky.

And Matt…the first time he'd seen himself in a mirror, he'd spent ages just looking. He'd known – somewhat – how he looked, having built up a mental image through years of shaving and patching together his cuts and bruises. But having an actual visual picture to put together with it was strange and rather terrifying.

Matt had trouble remembering what he looked like – had trouble remembering what Foggy and Karen looked like – and he was always grateful when he could turn around and _see_.

"Matthew?" Father Lantom's voice was soft.

"Father." Matt turned his head, eyes on Father Lantom for the first time since he'd met the man. He looked just as kind as Matt had pictured him.

Father Lantom froze, his hand gripping the backrest of the bench as he stared at Matt. "You…"

Matt dropped his gaze to his glasses, thumbing the outer rim of the lenses carefully. They glinted red, but it wasn't at all like his suit. "It's been a few days," he said finally, looking back up to Father Lantom with a small smile. "I'm still getting used to it."

Father Lantom carefully eased himself down to sit next to Matt. "How?"

"It's…" Matt laughed, grinning broadly. "It's a miracle."

Father Lantom's tone was slightly recriminatory. "Matthew…"

"Really, it is." Matt glanced askance at Father Lantom, at the expression on his face that he still wasn't sure how to interpret. But it was probably something akin to shock. Facial expressions were so _difficult_. "I was fortunate enough to meet the right person at the right time."

With a sigh, Father Lantom shifted to face forward, hands clasped between his legs. "Who do we have to thank?"

Matt turned his gaze up to the skies, watching some clouds drift. "Gabriel," he murmured. And… "Gadreel."

"A Watcher?" Father Lantom sounded bemused.

"And the Messenger." Matt closed his eyes, remembering their scent. "I thank them every day."

The sunlight was so bright.

* * *

A week later and Matt was on the phone with Foggy when he heard it – that familiar tapping noise that had once gotten him tasered. And with it came a familiar scent and heartbeat.

" _Matt?_ " Foggy sounded concerned. " _What's going on?_ "

Matt didn't answer, since at that moment Stick knocked on the door. "I—"

" ** _Matt_** _._ "

"Someone's here," Matt said, able to sense Stick just standing there, waiting for Matt to open the door.

" _Someone not being you-know-who?_ " Foggy asked.

Stick knocked again, more impatiently this time, and Matt moved unthinkingly, going to the door.

" _Matt! Answer me, damn it!_ "

Phone at his side, Matt opened the door, heart in his throat as he saw his old mentor for the first time. The glasses were the first thing that caught his attention, followed by the cane that tapped against Matt's feet as Stick pushed forward.

"That one of them?" Stick asked without any preamble, head jerking in Matt's direction.

" _I'm coming over!_ " Foggy yelled over the line right before Matt disconnected it.

"What are you doing here?" Matt pushed the door shut with a loud _thump_ , fingers tightening around the phone as he walked to Stick. "I said to get out of my city."

"I did." Stick dropped his bag next to the couch, cane joining it. "Now I'm back."

Matt stopped a foot in front of him, teeth grinding together. "I want no part in this _war_ of yours. I thought I made that clear last time."

"Mm." Stick tilted his head, the skin of his lower face doing something strange and crinkly as his mouth turned smaller.

"There was nothing ambiguous about it," Matt snapped.

"Sure, Matt." The words were utterly condescending. "But the war – well…" Stick shrugged, the movement stiff compared to Gabriel's fluid grace.

"What?" Matt tossed his phone to the table. "You having doubts?" he said sardonically.

"Don't be stupid," Stick said. "One of the main players died here in this hellhole you call home. Maybe you ran into her during your time as its so-called protector."

"I run into a lot of people," Matt said evenly. "You'll have to be a little more specific."

Stick reached into his jacket to pull out a white packet marked with something like a red squiggle. It was nothing Matt recognized. "Recognize this?"

"No." Matt took it, eyes on Stick as he brought it up to his nose to smell. The paper was coarse beneath his fingers, and the smell… "This is…cocaine." He withdrew the package before he could get another whiff. "Where did you get this?"

"Around," Stick answered vaguely. "Notice any blind people lately?"

Matt froze, remembering…a warehouse filled with people who were surprised to see again, and an old woman who had been blinded and overdosed on cocaine. _The trickster._ "No," was his eventual answer, pushing the packet back into Stick's hand. "Not since she died. I heard about that."

"Who didn't?" Stick snorted, face twisting into something that Matt could tentatively identify as amusement. But it was something other than the amused faces Karen and Foggy had demonstrated for him.

"I didn't meet her," Matt said, answering Stick's earlier question. "Someone else got to her."

"And killed her."

If Stick thought he had any chance in hell against Gabriel, Matt would become atheist. "You're going after whoever did it?"

"I'm investigating," Stick said flatly. "Would've thought you'd be more concerned, since you're so against _killing_." He sneered the last word.

"Whoever did it didn't consult me first and lie to me," Matt said evenly, eyes on Stick's face. The glasses really made a difference when it came to seeing faces.

When Stick didn't respond, Matt heaved a sigh and turned to the kitchen to get some water. He had no idea why he even bothered with Stick anymore.

"Nice table," Stick said, foot tapping against the new table Matt had to buy after the destruction of the last one.

As he filled his glass, Matt saw the wrinkled bracelet he had created years ago. No, he knew why he still tried.

"Is that a television?" Stick asked incredulously, coming to a stop in front of the television that had mysteriously appeared in his apartment five days after he'd gotten his sight back. Matt suspected Gabriel but all his texts had gone unanswered beyond winky faces. "What do you need a television for, Matt?"

Matt rounded the corner of the countertop. "In general, watching movies. Or the news." He waved his glass. "You know, just the basics." Actually _watching_ movies was going to be amazing. The first thing Foggy had on their list was _Lord of the Rings_ , followed with all the classics Matt had missed out on.

Stick had gone very still, face hidden from Matt's view. " _Watching_ movies?"

"It's what you do with them."

Stick turned to Matt, face blank. "You can see now." It wasn't a question.

Matt set his glass down, carefully edging away from any sharp corners that he could be thrown into. "So what?"

"You can _see_?" Stick raised his voice, fury shaking through him. "You gave up that gift of yours to become _normal_? Like one of _them_?" He pointed out the window.

"I can still hear you," Matt said, restraining the urge to duck his head like a recalcitrant child. "And smell you. That's some awful beer."

"You've contaminated yourself!" Stick spat out, stepping around the table and closer to Matt. "Grown even softer. Did you learn absolutely nothing? That you would throw it away like that, you _idiot_ —"

Matt's only warning that they weren't alone was the sudden smell of brimstone before Gabriel's presence was at his side. There was a considering silence from him as Gabriel inspected a suddenly silent Stick.

"You know what?" Gabriel said finally, voice utterly flat. "Fuck you." He snapped his fingers and Stick was – Stick was _gone_.

Matt gaped at the empty spot where Stick had been standing moments before. "What—"

"Thought I'd check up on you," Gabriel said, putting some distance between them to peer at Matt's face. "How you doing?"

"Where'd you send him?" Matt demanded, snagging hold of Gabriel's arm to hold him still.

"To get his comeuppance," Gabriel said, touching Matt's face to turn it to his.

To get his—

"No," Matt said. " _No_. You can't kill him!"

Gabriel's eyebrows rose. "I can't?"

"You don't have to," Matt amended his earlier words. "Don't – whatever you're doing to him – don't kill him."

Gabriel didn't respond for a long moment, his eyebrows coming closer together as he stared at Matt. Finally, he looked away, nodding jerkily, nothing like his usual fluid grace. "Fine." Then, glancing back at Matt, he added, "I didn't see you complaining when I took care of Fisk."

"I complained!" Matt objected.

Gabriel paused, tilting his head to the side. "You did?"

"Yes!"

"Huh. I wasn't listening, then. Or possibly not there." Gabriel pulled away from Matt's grip. "Probably not there. Definitely not there," he decided. "I'm not omniscient," he added, possibly upon seeing Matt's bewildered face.

"You aren't?" Matt said weakly.

"That's my dad," Gabriel said, shrugging casually. "Comes with His package, not mine."

Matt put aside the new revelation that angels weren't omniscient in favor of looking at the spot where Stick had been last. "Stick—"

"Relax, kid. I'm not going to kill him." Matt was relieved for all of a second before Gabriel added, "He'll just wish I did."

"That's – that's not any better!"

Gabriel huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "What? At least he's alive! What more do you want from me? That guy's getting what he deserves and not anything less. _Ass_ ," he muttered.

The door to the apartment burst open at that moment, a panting and heated Foggy running in. "Matt! What's going – oh." He straightened upon seeing Gabriel standing there. "It _was_ you-know-who!" he said accusingly. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I just got here," Gabriel answered. "Thought I'd check up on Matt. Ran into an old guy, decided I didn't like him." He shrugged.

"Old guy? What old—" Foggy shut his mouth, obviously thinking. "Matt… _Stick_?"

Matt dropped his gaze to the floor rather than answer.

Sighing, Foggy closed the door, then went to where Gabriel was standing. "Where is he now?"

"His own personal hell," Gabriel said cheerfully. "He'll be back in…" He looked at his blank wrist. "Whenever I feel like it."

"Alive?"

"Sadly."

Foggy made a considering noise. "Maybe I can punch him."

"Please do."

"Please don't," Matt said.

"No, I owe him a customary ass-kicking for being a total dickwad to my best friend," Foggy said. "You've got no votes in this."

"I like you," Gabriel told Foggy, his mouth stretching widely in what Foggy had described to Matt as "a shit-eating grin – beware the shit-eating grin, Matt."

Foggy paused. "Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing," Gabriel assured him cheerily. "I'll pull him out before you leave, how about that? He should have learned his lesson by then."

Matt desperately tried to change the subject. "Didn't you come to check up on me?"

"You seem to be doing fine," Gabriel said, head turning back to Matt. "Brain's firing correctly, eyes focusing properly. You're relearning the ropes well. Been out on the streets?"

"Without sight," Matt said, ignoring whatever look Foggy would have on his face. Having that sense would be too distracting. It was difficult to focus on cataloguing what his eyes were seeing and then also put together a picture from the rest of his senses.

"Smart," Gabriel said, nodding. "No worries on that front, then?"

"I've got it," Matt agreed.

"You're not upset about his law-breaking activities?" Foggy asked incredulously.

"Nope. It's Matt's decision, and it's not my job to police his decisions." Gabriel patted Foggy on the shoulder. "That's the beauty of free will. If it's any consolation, I'm for beating up dicks who deserve it."

"It isn't," Foggy said faintly.

Gabriel didn't seem to care, spinning on his heel and stopping upon seeing the TV. "Ooh, you got it! How's it working?"

"We're waiting until Matt's a little more adjusted to colors," Foggy said. "That is a seriously sweet set-up."

"It is, isn't it."

Listening to Foggy and Gabriel start talking about the technicalities of the television, Matt sighed, closing his eyes to listen and feel.

He could _see_ now, but…sometimes it was nice to just sink back into the picture painted by his senses.

Once more, like he had every night since being given this opportunity, Matt offered a thankful prayer.

This time, he actually received an answer.

 _You're welcome._

* * *

 **Gabriel lets Stick go before leaving and Foggy's all for punching him until he realizes Stick is too far gone to recognize what a punch is, following which he complains about having missed his chance. Gabriel has no regrets, dumping Stick on Matt to deal with since he would've been fine just killing the guy.**

 **I owe a big thanks to _Alatar Maia_ , who suggested quite a bit of the dialogue towards the end. 3**

 **Not shown is the argument Foggy, Karen, and Matt get into on whether or not Gabriel and Gadreel are just delusional and really powerful mutants and the argument resulting in a stalemate because Matt doesn't really have proof and there are mutants out there that are insanely powerful. But Foggy and Karen are both of the mind that it isn't a good idea to argue or challenge the delusions of powerful mutants, so they let sleeping dogs lie. Besides, these "angels" definitely did good by Matt!**

 **Please drop a review on your way out! :D**


End file.
